Communications between apparatuses typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Coordinating differing types of communication between apparatuses associated with different party types typically involves an unreliable process. Associating apparatuses with differing types of data flow may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.